


holy sh!t

by AmeTheIdiot



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Suggestive Themes, not really sex but kind of suggests it i guess lmao, sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeTheIdiot/pseuds/AmeTheIdiot
Summary: keith wakes up next to someone he didn't expect.





	holy sh!t

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble (it's literally 100 words unless ao3 is like "nope it's 4 words" again)  
> there's no actual smut or anything, there's just the suggestion of sex

_ holy shit! _

that’s all i remember from last night.  i remember someone shouting “holy shit”, then i remember blackness.

i can tell i’m naked, so that’s a problem.

i don’t want to open my eyes.

i mean, i’m going to eventually, but that doesn’t mean i want to.

after a few minutes i open my eyes, looking to my left.  no one’s there, but i’m also on the left side of whoever’s bed i’m sleeping on.

i look to the right, seeing a boy with tan skin and dark hair.  “fuck…” i whisper, realizing that i’m laying next to _lance._


End file.
